Hakkai's Trick
by Izumi Anne
Summary: Beware when Hakkai says he has a "Good idea"...


The years had passed since Shangri-La had been once more returned to itself and the members of the Sanzo party had gone their separate ways. But they had far from stopped communicating—every month, if not more than that, they would meet up. Everything was always the same. Goku and Gojyo would fight over pointless things, Sanzo would get annoyed and yell, and Hakkai would laugh. Sanzo would eventually scare Gojyo off about halfway through the first night, and they wouldn't hear much from him the next week—except for random girls talking about what fun they'd had with him.

For nearly a year of meetings this went on, and finally, deciding to have a little fun, Hakkai pulled Sanzo and Goku out to their normal meeting place a few days before Gojyo was supposed to arrive. He looked positively excited, which made Goku all the more hyper, and Sanzo, just a bit more annoyed.

"I have a little plan." Hakkai said to the two. "To have a bit of fun with Gojyo." He led them into a separate room, where tailor-made dresses had been made to fit them. Goku inspected them curiously, obviously not completely clear on what Hakkai was suggesting. Sanzo stood there with a vein in his forehead twitching.

"What do you think?" Hakkai held the dress out to the monk.

"I think not. You wear the dress, Hakkai." Sanzo pushed it back at him.

"Oh, but it won't fit me! I had it made especially for you." Hakkai pushed it back at him.

The two continued on that path for a while, really not aware of Goku's movements in the room. It wasn't long before Sanzo was quite shocked—Goku finally spoke up, and alerted to the two that he was wearing the dress Hakkai had made for him.

The fact that he was wearing it wasn't what gave Sanzo the need to sit down—what did make him uncomfortable was how natural it looked on him, and it gave him sort of an odd feeling.

"You're such a cute girl!" Hakkai was telling Goku, and patting his head. This was the exact thought that Sanzo had tried to keep out of his head, and used Hakkai's distraction with Goku's clothes to try to slip out. Unfortunately for him, both Hakkai and Goku dragged him back inside, and wrestled him into the dress.

Before either could really see him in it, Sanzo locked himself in a closet. "I'm not coming out of here until you all leave."

Hakkai laughed. "Oh, come on, Sanzo. It'll be fun."

"For you maybe! You're not the one wearing the dress!"

"He won't know it's you in the dress until after you tell him, I'll put make up on you."

"You know how to do make up?"

"Yeah, sure."

"…Hakkai, I'm seriously questioning you now."

Hakkai just laughed.

All went quiet for a while, and Sanzo finally made his way out—only to be tackled over by a cute brunette girl. Had he not realized, after a moment, that it was Goku professionally dolled up, he might have wondered if Gojyo hadn't shown up early.

"You mean Hakkai really—" he cut off as Hakkai pulled him into a chair and began to work on him as well. He desperately wanted to struggle, but found himself held down by Goku.

"I'll kill you both." He hissed. Hakkai only laughed and continued to paint the makeup on his face. Once he finished, he held a mirror up for Sanzo to see.

"I'm REALLY going to kill you, Hakkai…"

But even he had to admit, if he didn't know it was himself he was looking at, he wouldn't recognize the girl in the mirror.

When Gojyo arrived within the next few hours, Hakkai introduced him to his new friends—Sheila and Gabrielle. He explained that Goku had come down with a cold, so instead of them, Hakkai had brought some other friends instead. And for quite a few hours, Gojyo had quite the time flirting with them. It all fell apart when Goku couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst into fits of laughter, wiping the makeup off. Sanzo followed suit with a slight smirk on his face.

------

Now I'm sure all of you can see the next scene for yourselves. I don't need to continue this any further, you've seen how they act, and you know what the response would be. Let your minds go wild!


End file.
